Manufacturers of various types of plastic materials and films have developed many types of “dry erase”, erasable, writable, magnetic, and anti-graffiti surfaces and substances for a variety of applications. One application includes what are sometimes referred to as “dry-erase white-boards,” which utilize certain materials that are compatible for use with dry erase marking devices and which may be magnetic and written upon and erased without additional chemicals such as cleaning liquids.
Despite many years of development and technology maturation, many such materials and films and applications thereof remain inadequately compatible for use with magnetic elements, and remain susceptible to staining and ghosting when used with permanent and non-permanent marking substances. This has been especially pronounced when such marking substances remain in contact with the plastic materials and films for periods of time that extend beyond a day, a week, and longer time spans.